Endless Summer
by CharmingRavendor
Summary: Linda Flynn is a single mother, Lawrence Fletcher is a single father. This is the story of how they met and fell in love.


Linda Flynn often wondered how her life had gotten the way it was. She had once been a popstar with a flourishing career. Now, she was a single mother of two children, with an ex who'd skipped out on them. God only knows where he was. His abandonment had made Candace prone to anxiety and the poor thing was only six. Phineas, on the other hand, was two years old, and so he didn't really register that his father was gone. He was a very enerjetic child who loved to toddle around and play with his blocks. His sister was very protective of him.

Linda walked out to the car to get the groceries, with Phineas on her hip, he was surprisingly clingy today. She went to put him down while she grabbed some bags, but he cried until she picked him up again. With a sigh, she attempted to carry a few bags into the house, cursing her ex for the hundredth time for leaving them. As she struggled up the walk, someone near her said,

"Excuse me miss, would you like some help?" She turned her head and saw a man standing on the sidewalk. He was pushing a stroller. She had seen him before on the street and at the store. He had a kind smile and a calming nature that made her trust him instantly.

"Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all." He retrieved the bags from her hand, and she directed him to the kitchen. While he went inside, she walked over to the stroller and started to push it into the house. She would never leave a baby outside on its own, and she didn't necessarily trust this strange man to the point where she would wait outside and let him in her house unsupervised. In the kitchen, the man put the bags on the counter, then went out to get the rest. He made quick work of it, and was soon done.

"Thank you so much!" Linda sighed. "My son didn't want to be put down. I'm sure you know how it is with toddlers."

"Indeed, I do." He held out his hand to her. "Lawrence Fletcher at your service." Linda's face colored when she realized that she hadn't even ask his name and yet she'd let him into her home. But he seemed nice enough, and she'd needed the help.

"I'm Linda Flynn. I've seen you around recently." She'd thought him very handsome, though she didn't mention it, lest he was married.

"I've noticed you too." He replied. "I just moved here from England with my son Ferb." Linda noticed that he hadn't mentioned a wife, and glanced at the stroller.

"I'm assuming this is him. He's adorable." Phineas struggled in her grasp and she placed him on the floor, where he raced over to the stroller and peered in. Well that's fine. _Now_ , you want to be put down.

"Thank you. He looks just like my father." Lawrence got a wistful expression. He obviously was having a hard time leaving behind his family.

"Why did you move to Danville?" She asked. "If you don't mine me asking. It's not exactly eventful."

"I'm in the antiquing business." He explained. "No place better to get into it than Danville, or so I've heard. And I suppose I should ask you the same question Lindana." She was both embarrassed and pleased at being recognized. Embarrassed at being associated with such a disastrous career, pleased that he listened to her music.

"I guess you know my song." She giggled. He shrugged and blushed.

"You're certainly a favorite around here. Your album is everywhere." Oh, so he hadn't listened to her back in England. Perhaps it was better that way, she would be mortified if he found out about her tantrum.

"Mom!" Their conversation was interrupted by Candance flouncing into the room, her beloved doll Sally at her side. She had something to ask her mother, but paused at the sight of Lawrence.

"Candace, this is Mr. Fletcher. Lawrence, this is my daughter Candance." Linda liked saying his name, liked how he felt like a friend already.

"Hello there. What a pretty doll you have." Lawrence smiled and Candance replied in turn.

"Did you have something to ask me dear?" Linda asked her daughter.

"Can Stacy come over tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll call her mom and see." Linda nodded.

"Ok." Candace waved shyly at Lawrence. "Bye." She scampered off to her room.

"She's going to be a beauty when she grows up." Lawrence smiled, then glanced at his watch. "I should be going, it's nap time for this one." He grabbed the bar of the stroller, and Linda retrieved Phineas from where he still stood with Ferb.

"He naps? Lucky for you. Phineas would never sleep if I let him, he'd just play with his blocks all day."

"Ferb loves his blocks too." Lawrence nodded, as he walked to the front door.

"Thank you again for your help." Linda smiled as she walked him out. "It's very much appreciated."

"Of course. If you ever need any help, I'm often around. Goodbye."

"Bye." Linda waved to him. "What a lovely man." She said to herself. "I hope I see him again."

* * *

Linda saw Lawrence quite often around town, as expected, and Phineas and Ferb soon became best friends. The parents arranged playdates so the boys could be together, but both knew that really wanted to see each other themselves.

One day, the two sat together on her couch, watching the boys play, and she decided to ask him about Ferb's mother.

"Well, she and I were never married you see." Lawrence explained. "We met at an archeological dig site. She's a very smart woman, but a very career-oriented one as well. Ferb was not part of her plan. He wasn't part of mine, either, but I took on the responsibility and I've never regretted it." Her respect for the man instantly grew. Rather than let his son get put up for adoption, or worse, he'd decided to raise him as a single parent with no help from Ferb's mother. "Where is Candace and Phineas' father?" He asked.

"We've been divorced for over a year now." Linda sighed. "He left when Phineas was small, and we finalized everything last year. He's in the music industry, a small-time manager, so he was never around much anyway. But Candace took it hard."

"Poor thing." He shook his head. "It's so wrong that a father would just leave behind two wonderful little children like yours." He reached out to pet Phineas' head, and the little boy smiled up at him.

"Play?" He asked, holding out a toy hammer.

"Sure. Make room for Dad boys." He sat down in between the two toddlers and helped them build their toy boat.

"I make big boat when I big!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Of course, you will sweetheart." Linda smiled. It warmed her heart to see Lawrence fit in so naturally with her son.

Later that evening, after she invited Lawrence and Ferb over for dinner, Linda lay in bed with Candace next to her.

"Candace, do you like Mr. Fletcher?" She asked the little girl. Candace smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's really nice. He plays tea time with me. And he bought me the coolest doll." She brandished her Roman Gladiator in a pink dress that had replaced Sally.

"Would you like to see more of him?" Linda questioned. She didn't even know where she was going with this, as Lawrence hadn't even so much as held her hand. But she knew that she was going to get the courage to ask him out eventually, or vice-versa.

"Mhmm. He's almost like having a real Dad." She looked a little bit confused. "Is that weird to say?" Linda wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Not at all. I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Linda stood in the kitchen, making sandwiches for Phineas and Candace. The doorbell rang, and she abandoned the task to answer it.

"Oh, hi Lawrence." She smiled at her friend standing on the front steps. "Come in. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He seemed a bit nervous. "I won't be very long. I was just wondering… I got two tickets to Love Handel's farewell concert tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Linda paused in shock.

"Like a date?" She asked. He looked unsure if yes was the right answer.

"Yes." He decided. "Like a date." She smiled shyly.

"I would absolutely love that. What time are you going to pick me up? And what time will we get back so I can arrange for a babysitter?"

"I'll pick you up at 7. We'll probably be back around 10 or 11."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

She made the necessary phone calls, and her friend Vivian was going to bring over her daughter Isabella and watch the kids for a night. Linda had invited over Ferb as well, so Lawrence wouldn't have to look for a sitter himself. She spent the day getting herself ready, and could hardly contain her excitement by the time 7 rolled around.

Lawrence was prompt as always, and rang the doorbell on the dot.

"Hello Lawrence." She opened up the front door, and he was there with Ferb. "You both look very handsome tonight." His red jacket was very stylish.

"You look beautiful." He beamed at her, and they walked inside. Ferb instantly sat down with Phineas and Isabella. "Are you ready to go?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure." She turned to the children. "Now you all be good for Vivian. And thanks for watching them Viv."

"Not a problem. You two go have a good time." She winked at her friend.

"We certainly will." The couple left the house, and made the drive to the concert.

"I can't believe you got tickets to see Love Handel!" Linda squealed. "I heard that their concert is sold out!"

"Anything for you Linda." Lawrence said with a soft smile and her heart almost exploded.

They arrived at the arena and waited on the line to get in. They found their seats, and chatted amiably until Love Handel started to play. When they got to Linda's favorite song, "You Snuck You Way Right into My Heart," Danny called out,

"So, which lucky couple out there will be caught in our flaming hot spotlight of love?" She looked up to see the spotlight wandering through the crowd, and suddenly she and Lawrence were illuminated, their picture going up on the screen. They stared at each other, and suddenly he bowed, holding out his hand to her. She inwardly sighed. Why wouldn't he just kiss her?

"Well don't just stand there man. Kiss her!" Danny shouted, and Linda all but threw herself at him. They broke apart and smiled at each other, and she spent the rest of the concert in his arms. When it was over, he took her out to eat.

"This has been a wonderful night." Linda said as they sat in a booth at the diner.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself." Lawrence replied, dunking a french-fry in ketchup. She reached out and took his hand.

"So, are we dating now?" She asked him. He looked shocked, but that soon gave way to a smile.

"I would like to be, if you would." She leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.

"I would like that very much." They ate contentedly, talking about the music and the kids, and soon he was driving her home.

"My word! There's so much traffic, you'd think Orson Welles had just announced that there were aliens invading New Jersey." Linda laughed. She loved his corny history references. "What's so funny?"

"I like your history references." She replied. "They're cute."

"That's the first time they've gotten that response from a woman." He stated as he drove up to her house.

"I guess you've just been looking for the right woman then." She smirked.

"And what do you know, I've found her. Guess there's more than just good antiques in Danville." He leaned over and kissed her. They exited the car, walking into the house. Vivian sat on the couch with Isabella in her lap.

"Hello. Did you have a good time?" She asked.

"Definitely." Linda beamed, and her friend gave a knowing grin.

"Alright, I'll be taking my leave. All the kids are asleep, Ferb is with Phineas in his room. They wouldn't sleep without each other." She got up and grabbed her purse, heading for the door. "Call me tomorrow Linda." She winked and left.

Suddenly, being left alone with Lawrence made her a little nervous, so she went to get Ferb. She needed time alone to process everything that had happened tonight. He quietly followed her, and she opened up her son's bedroom door, where the two boys lay curled up together. She reached over and picked Ferb up into her arms.

"Mum?" He murmured in his sleep and her eyes widened. She felt a sudden rush of affection for the toddler and hugged him close to her.

"Here." She handed him to Lawrence. He hadn't heard what Ferb had said, and she was grateful and sad.

"Thank you." She walked the pair to the door. "Goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Months went by, and Linda and Lawrence became almost inseparable. They were always over each other's houses, bringing the kids to play and enjoying their company. Everything changed one day, however, when the five went to the park together. Phineas and Ferb sat on the swings together, while Lawrence pushed them. Candance was sliding down the slide with Stacy, and Linda stood watching her boys, as she had grown to call them in her head. As Lawrence pushed Phineas, the little boy cried out.

"Higher Dad, push me higher!" Linda and Lawrence went totally silent, while Phineas continued to chant.

"Boys, it's time we took a rest." Lawrence said, holding them still and retrieving them from the seats.

"Oh well." Phineas grabbed Ferb's plan. "Let's play." Lawrence sat down next to Linda and said,

"I think that perhaps we should get dinner tomorrow night and talk about some things." She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. He was going to break-up with her. He was not prepared to take on the responsibility of two other children.

"You're right. We do have some things to talk about." She agreed.

She spent the following day out of her mind with nerves. She knew where Candace got it from. She didn't know what she was going to do if he broke up with her. He had told her that he loved her, hadn't he? People didn't just say that lightly. She _certainly_ loved him. He was handsome and kind and Phineas and Candace had grown very attached to him. And she loved his son too. Ferb was quiet, but so sweet. She had begun to think of herself as his Mom, in her heart. And thus, she was on pins and needles all day.

When he finally came to pick her up, she found him impeccably dressed in a suit. Was that something one wore to break up with someone? It seemed a bit much.

"You look lovely." He smiled. "Ready to go?" Every time they went out, he asked if she was ready. It was small, but she loved it. He was such a gentleman, always wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"I am." The kids were at her parent's house. If things went wrong, she didn't want them to see her crying that night. She'd need some time to pull herself together. They drove to the restaurant in almost total silence. Linda was internally fighting with herself, lost in her own head. When they were seated, Lawrence said,

"Are you alright darling? You're awfully quiet this evening." He looked so nervous that her heart almost broke.

"I'm fine." She said with a small smile. "You said there was something we should talk about."

"Yes." He played with his salad. "I'm sure you must have heard that Phineas called me Dad yesterday."

"I did. Did that make you uncomfortable?" She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I found it to be very endearing." Linda was shocked.

"Really? I thought that you were upset and that's what you wanted to talk about."

"On the contrary, I was quite happy. But that is what I wanted to talk to you about." She noticed sweat form on his brow. "We have been together for some time now, and I love you very much. Ferb has gained an attachment to you too, and he doesn't take to people easily. And Candace and Phineas, I feel like they're my own." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Linda clasped a hand over her mouth.

"I was hoping that you would marry me." He said quietly. "That way, we could really be a family." He opened up the box, and a modest but beautiful ring was within.

"Oh my." She murmured and felt tears gathering in her eyes. "Of course, I will." Lawrence beamed, placing the ring on her finger and leaning across the table so that they could kiss.

* * *

"And that's the story of your father and I." Linda concluded. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace all sat together on the boys' beds. The boys had asked for the story, and Candace had joined in on the demand. Even though they had been part of the tale, none of them remembered it clearly.

"That was so romantic." Candace sighed.

"I thought it was cool." Phineas agreed. "It was just missing robots."

"Or zombies." Ferb chimed in.

"What imaginations you boys have." Linda commented, ruffling their hair. She glanced at the clock. "And now it's time for bed." She heard the familiar chattering of Perry. "Oh, there you are Perry." She placed him on Phineas' bed. She stood, and left the room, Candace following her.

"I'm glad you married Dad." Candace told her.

"I can't help but agree with you." She walked into the living room where Lawrence sat on the couch watching a documentary.

"The kids asleep?" He asked.

"Soon enough." She responded, curling up next to him.

"What story did you tell them tonight?"

"Our story." She smiled. "The best story."

"You betcha Ducky." He kissed her cheek.


End file.
